Colonel Miles Quartich
Colonel Miles Quartich is the main antagonist of Avatar. He is the head of the RDA (Resources Development Administration) corporation's security detail, a fierce colonel that follows almost obsessively his military code. He is portrayed by Stephen Lang. Avatar Miles Quaritch was the headstrong leader of the RDA security force. The government has gone through even more searches of valuable resources in the year 2154. He sent Marines and soldiers to the planet Pandora. In the universe of the movie, humans have advanced technology allowing them to even travel farther into space, even outside the solar system. They find Unobtainium, a valuable resource costing $20 million per kilogram, which is found only on Pandora, the home planet of blue-skinned humanoid aliens called the Na'vi who are taller than the humans. Two years ago, Miles Quaritch revealed the company's actual hostility toward Na'vi by tries to wipe out Na'vi children whom responsible for setting one of their bulldozer ablaze and destroyed Grace's school for Na'vis. Though Grace managed to save most of the children, Sylwanin and few children were killed during the gunfire and thus, Quaritch had the school closed for good. One of the marines whom coming for Pandora was Jake Sully, whose legs were paralyzed. His organization created scientific technology that allowed troops go into new bodies mixed with human DNA and Na'vi DNA called Avatars (which is what the movie is named after). He ordered Jake Sully, female scientist Grace Augustine, and xenoanthropologist Norm Spellman into the Avatar operation, where Quaritch planned the three to trick the Na'vi to move out of the area where Unobtainium is found. However, Jake Sully, Grace Augustine, and Norm Spellman believed that stealing the land of the Na'vi was wrong, and tried to persuade the RDA to close the operation, but RDA's president Parker Selfridge had no feelings for the Na'vi, ordering almost all of his troops using large helicopter-like vehicles to destroy the Hometree of where the Na'vi clan, the Omayatica, lived. Quaritch later imprisoned Sully, Augustine, and Spellman into a cell chamber after releasing them from the Avatar system chambers. Later, two other humans named Trudy and Dr. Max Patel also decided to help the Na'vi by releasing the three in the cell chamber and escaped in one of the flying helicopter-like vehicles. Miles Quaritch noticed this and used a gun trying to shoot them, but was only successful at shooting Grace Augustine. Grace slowly died, which left Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Trudy left while Dr. Max Patel stayed at the home base where the humans had landed their vehicles on Pandora. Jake Sully later formed an alliance with the other Na'vi, along with the leader's daughter, Ney'tiri. The next day, Miles Quaritch and all the soldiers came up ready for the war. A conflict/war started between the RDA human squad and the Na'vi clans. The RDA squad had AMP suits that soldiers control with a large gun, giant flying vehicles that shoot missiles, several soldiers were on the ground with guns, and a few giant flying battleship vehicles. The Na'vi clans rode on bird-like animals called Banshees, including a giant bird-like animal named Toruk Macto, horse-like animals named Direhorses, and were prepared with bows and arrows. While Quaritch and his soldiers manage to kill off Trudy and Tsu'Tey, one of the Na'vi, all the soldiers were killed off except for Quaritch. He was on a giant flying battleship, which Jake Sully destroyed by destructing the ship's flying generator, despite Quaritch's best efforts to stop him. Quaritch then quickly went onto an AMP suit and jumped out of the battleship before it crashed, saving himself. Now alone, he advanced to the Tree of Souls to destroy it himself, as well kill Jake Sully once for all. Neytiri attacked and fight Miles Quaritch by dispatching a giant panther-like animal called the Thanator. Miles Quaritch lost his missile gun, but found a knife and quickly killed the Thanator by stabbing it with the knife. Before he could do the same to Neytiri, Jake Sully in his avatar body came in, declaring that "It's all over". Quaritch did not agree with the answer ("Nothing's over while I'm breathing!"), and attacks Jake Sully with his knife while Jake Sully used a broken part of the missile gun to shield himself from the knife. An intense fight to the death erupts between the two, in which they appear evenly matched. Quaritch also lost the blade of the knife, the only weapon he had. He then tries to destroy the Avatar body system chambers to disable Jake Sully in his Avatar body, but doesn't get the chance to when Jake almost stabs him with a knife at his right shoulder. Soon, Quaritch held Jake on his hair and was about to kill him with the new knife. However, Neytiri managed to aim two arrows at Quaritch, which killed him and caused his AMP suit to fall to the ground. Jake Sully and Neytiri united, with the Na'vi winning the war after Quaritch died. The RDA surrendered and returned to Earth, while Norm Spellman and Dr. Max Patel also stayed on Pandora with Jake Sully. Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Friend of the hero Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Defilers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Enforcer Category:Power Hungry Category:Right-Hand Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:True Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Tyrants Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Nemesis Category:Scarred Villains Category:Friend Murderer Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Trickster Category:Dangerous villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Ruthless villains Category:Pure Evil